


A Tale of Toes

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This startled a laugh out of Peggy. None of the other robots she’d met in Howard’s house had seemed quite so opinionated. “A wise choice,” she said. She glanced down at the robot’s feet again. “Howard has shown me something of how his robotics work, perhaps I could be of assistance?”</p><p>The robot happily swung its feet up onto Peggy’s lap, settling back against the arm of the couch. “Anything’s better than nothin’, English,” it said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Toes

“My toes are broken,” a mechanical voice sighed. Peggy looked up from her book to see one of Howard’s robotic inventions standing in the doorway, its head drooping in a rather dejected manner. Peggy recognized it as the robot that had taken to following her around during her stay in Howard’s mansion.

“Broken?” Peggy asked. “Whatever do you mean?” She glanced down at the robot’s metallic feet. “They look alright to me.”

The robot shook its head insistently. “I can’t feel them.”

Peggy blinked. “Are you supposed to?”

“The Creator tried to give us all full human function,” the robot said, coming into the room and flopping onto the couch next to Peggy with a whir of gears. “So we can ‘explore human urges’.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “Of course he did.” She raised an eyebrow. “Does he really make you call him ‘The Creator’?”

“It’s not required, but I’d rather not get too friendly with him.”

This startled a laugh out of Peggy. None of the other robots she’d met in Howard’s house had seemed quite so opinionated. “A wise choice,” she said. She glanced down at the robot’s feet again. “Howard has shown me something of how his robotics work, perhaps I could be of assistance?”

The robot happily swung its feet up onto Peggy’s lap, settling back against the arm of the couch. “Anything’s better than nothin’, English,” it said.

Peggy shot the robot a curious look as she set her book down. She’d never been given a nickname by a machine before. Turning her attention back to the mechanical toes resting on her legs, she reached down and opened the panels on the robot’s feet. After fiddling around for a moment, she gave a triumphant sigh. “There,” she said, closing the panels again. “A loose wire, nothing more.”

“So they’ll work now?” the robot asked hopefully.

Peggy gave the toes on her lap a gentle tickle. The robot squirmed under her touch and let out a small, mechanical giggle. Peggy grinned. “I’d say they work,” she said.

If robots could beam, this one would have been beaming brighter than the sun. “Thanks!” it chirped.

“You’re very welcome,” said Peggy. Problem solved, she picked up her book again and flipped it open.

The robot watched her quietly for a moment, its feet still rested on her lap. Then it reached its hand up to give her arm a gentle nudge. “You should give me a name,” it said. 

Peggy looked at the robot in surprise. “You don’t have one?”

“Nope. We just get serial numbers, and those ain’t great for introducing yourself with.”

“No, I imagine not.” Peggy closed her book. “Would you like a male name or a female name?” 

“Female,” the robot said decisively. “And something Italian.”

“Alright.” Peggy thought for a moment. “What about Angela?” she suggested at last. “I’ve always liked that name.”

The robot seemed to consider this carefully, then nodded its head. “I like it,” it declared. “Angie. For short.” 

Peggy smiled. “Angie it is then.” She held out her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Angie.”

The robot shook the proffered hand energetically. “Nice to meet ya, English.” It settled back onto the couch with a contented sigh. “Angie,” it muttered quietly. “My name is Angie.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: robot buddy Angie


End file.
